In solution mining fresh and/or recycled water is injected through a well (or wells) drilled into an underground salt bed or salt dome, usually between 150 and 1,500 meters (500 to 5000 feet) deep. Dissolution of the salt forms a void or cavern in the salt deposit. Salt brine is withdrawn from the cavern and transported by pipeline to an onsite evaporating plant to make dry salt.
Because of the high energy costs associated with treatment of the salt brine from this or other salt sources, there is a need in the art for alternate methods and systems to separate the salt in an aqueous solution to produce substantially dry salt of high purity.